Stuck
by geloeschtgeloescht
Summary: AU. Was passiert, wenn Kagome und ihr Chef nachts allein im Bürogebäude sind und dann auch noch die Technik versagt? InuKag
1. Das Versagen der Technik

Olá, ihr lieben Leserchens!

Da ist es, mein neues Baby alias neue Fanfic. Wurde ja echt wieder mal Zeit, dass ich was hochlade… ich hatte zwar nicht geplant, etwas Neues anzufangen, da ich ja zwei andere Storys am Laufen hab, aber ich war über die Semesterferien auf den Kanaren und weil mir dort so langweilig war, hab ich mir diese kleine Geschichte ausgedacht.

Sehr beeinflusst von Marian Keyes. Yup, ich lese definitiv zu viel von ihr, aber ihre Bücher sind ja sooo göttlich! (Wärmstens zu empfehlen sind „Last Chance Saloon" und „Sushi for Beginners")

Ich hab einiges von ihrem Erzählstil und ihrer Art, Personen zu beschreiben, übernommen, aber der Kern der Geschichte ist auf meinen Mist gewachsen. (Ich weiß, die Storyline ist ja _sowas_ von abgegriffen, aber ich hatte immense Lust, mal was in der Art zu schreiben.)

Anyway, was ich auch übernommen hab, ist der Schauplatz. Die Geschichte spielt in London, weil ich London einfach liebe und mich dort (dank Marian Keyes) zumindest ein bisschen auskenne, was Orientierung und Klischees angeht. Bis auf die Hauptcharaktere haben auch alle Personen in der Story englische Namen.

Ich habe eigentlich nichts Längeres geplant, und ich will das ganze auch nicht zu einem Hardcore-Lemon ausarten lassen. Just a cheese little love story.

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, und pleeeeaaase, reviewt. Ich liebe Reviews und geb's auch offen zu. -grins-

Jetzt noch der nervige Disclaimer: Inuyasha gehört nicht mir. Und Kagome auch nicht. Aber diese Story hier. Und wer sie klaut, kriegt meine Krallen zu spüren! -harg harg harg-

**

* * *

**

**STUCK**

DAS VERSAGEN DER TECHNIK

_Für Liam_

**oOo**

Schon seit einer halben Stunde durchwühlte Kagome nun schon ihren Schreibtisch, aber nirgends konnte sie das Rundschreiben finden, das vor zwei Wochen auf der weißen Tischplatte gelegen hatte, und das sie morgen ausgefüllt und unterschrieben bei irgendeinem hohen Tier aus dem neunten Stockwerk abliefern sollte. Dabei hatte Cathleen, die Abteilungsleiterin, ihnen allen ausdrücklich eingehämmert, dass dieses Formular „von ungemeiner Wichtigkeit für die gesamte Firma Waterford & Clydes" sei und dass der Werbevertrag für die Immobilienfirma, bei denen sie zur Zeit ein Riesending laufen hatten, womöglich platzen könnte, wenn von der Agentur zu wenig Vorschläge für den Vertrag eintreffen würden. Da Kagome zum kreativen Zweig gehörte und aus dieser Abteilung ausgerechnet jetzt zwei fehlten (Fiona war vermutlich zuhause mit Windeln wechseln beschäftigt und Ranjeet hatte angeblich Bronchitis), lastete jetzt ziemlicher Druck auf den Verbliebenen.

Kagome unterdrückte einen Fluch, als sie alle Schubladen schon zum zweiten Mal auf den Kopf gestellt hatte und außer alten Cosmopolitans und Reserve-Seidenstrümpfen immer noch kein Rundschreiben in Sicht war. „Das gibt's doch nicht! Ich kann das Teil doch nicht verloren haben…"

Kagome arbeitete mittlerweile vier Jahre bei Waterford & Clydes und hatte sich eigentlich noch nie etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen. Ihre Arbeit erfüllte sie gewissenhaft und fleißig, weil sie es gern machte. Zum Glück war sie von Anfang an bei der Gruppe für die Gestaltung von Medieninformationen dabei gewesen (das war das fachchinesische Wort für Plakat- und Leafletgestaltung), und mittlerweile gehörte sie zur Elite der Abteilung. Sie wusste, dass sie talentiert war, trotzdem erfüllte sie es jedes Mal mit Stolz, wenn man ihre Verlässlichkeit und ihre Kreativität lobte. Aber eben deshalb ärgerte es sie jetzt noch mehr, dass sie dieses verdammte Rundschreiben verschlampt hatte…

Gerade als sie unter den Tisch krabbelte, um dort noch einmal nachzusehen, tauchten vor dem Tisch zwei lange Frauenbeine in absolut umwerfenden Stilettos auf. Kagome stieß sich den Kopf an der Sperrholzplatte, als sie die marineblauen Riemchen der Schuhe bewunderte und gleichzeitig wieder auf ihren Stuhl zu klettern versuchte.

„Autsch… Oh, verd-…! Hi, Kikyou."

Die Firmenchefsekretärin schaute sie ernst aus perfekt geschminkten Augen an. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem eleganten Chignon aufgesteckt, und ihr schön gehungerter Körper war in ein lavendelfarbenes Kostüm von French Connection gehüllt. Ihre gesamte Erscheinung war die simple Perfektion, und Kagome beneidete sie wie immer um ihr Outfit. Besonders die Schuhe.

Obwohl Kikyou nie unfreundlich zu ihr gewesen war, konnte Kagome sie nicht sonderlich leiden. Ihre Stimme war schleppend und träge, und ihre Bewegungen waren sparsam und schlicht. Wenn Kagome ein Gespräch mit ihr führte, kam sie sich immer so vor, als müsste sie sich mit einem Roboter unterhalten, und sie hatte es auch noch nie miterlebt, dass Kikyou etwas Persönliches von sich erzählt hätte oder überhaupt aus außerberuflichen Gründen mit jemandem sprach.

Kagome wusste nicht viel über sie, außer, dass sie auch aus Japan kam und irgendwo in Battersea eine Wohnung hatte.

Kikyou zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Kagome sich den Kopf reibend auf ihrem Stuhl niederließ. „Hallo, Kagome. Ich hoffe, ich muss dich nicht daran erinnern, dass du morgen das Rundschreiben der Firma ImmoDeel bei Mr Hethfields abgeben musst. Die eingesammelten Fragebögen werden morgen durchgesehen und zwei Stunden später wird im Saal fünf eine Konferenz über den weiteren Vertrag abgehalten, ich bitte dich, pünktlich um sechzehn Uhr dort zu sein. Noch Fragen?"

Kagome schüttelte nervös den Kopf. Fuck, wie konnte sie diesen Zettel nur verlieren! Sie musste ihn finden. Sie musste einfach, womöglich… oh Gott, womöglich würde sie sonst gefeuert werden! Panisch erinnerte sie sich an Mary-Louise zurück, wegen der die gemeinsame Sache mit der anderen Werbeagentur in die Luft gegangen war. Und das nur, weil sie den Folder mit den Akten versehentlich verloren hatte!

„Okay, dann ist ja alles klar. Es ist übrigens schon zehn vor sechs, das Gebäude schließt gleich. Warum bist du eigentlich noch hier?"

„Ich bin noch ein paar Zahlen durchgegangen", antwortete Kagome und deutete auf einen Berg Rechenbelege.

„Gut. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag", sagte Kikyou tonlos und trabte gemessenen Schritts aus dem Büroraum.

Nur noch zehn Minuten, in denen sie den Zettel finden musste! FUCK! Kagome musste alles an sich halten, um nicht laut loszubrüllen. Sonst verlor sie doch nie solche Zettel, schon gar nicht solche immens wichtigen! Sie setzte sich schwer atmend in ihren Drehstuhl und presste sich die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen. Wo könnte sie diesen Zettel nur hingelegt haben…

Eine aberwitzige Idee kam ihr, die sie aber gleich wieder verwarf. Nein, das konnte einfach… oder doch?

Hastig sprang sie auf und schaute sich in dem leeren Arbeitsraum um. Keiner da, außer ihr. Sie ging um ihren Tisch herum und kniete sich vor den ihrer Arbeitskollegin Trixie.

Trixie war die Kratzbürste der Firma. Niemand konnte sie leiden, sie war stets launisch und ihre Umgangsweise mit den anderen Mitarbeitern war das Letzte. Sie selbst hielt sich für unwiderstehlich komisch und anziehend, was sie noch unausstehlicher machte.

Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass sie Kagomes Rundschreiben eingepackt hatte? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie einen bösen Streich gespielt hatte. Wenn sie da an Pius dachte, den Schweizer, den sie mit fiesen Tricks aus dem Büro geekelt hatte, nur weil er ihr eröffnet hatte, dass er sie nicht attraktiv fände…

Langsam öffnete sie die oberste Lade von Trixie. Heraus quollen ein Stapel Rechenpapiere und darunter ein Exemplar der Sun Times, auf deren Umschlag die Gesichter von Prince Charles und Camilla Parker Bowles im XL-Format prangten. Kagome durchblätterte die Rechenbelege, aber nichts Rundschreibenähnliches war aufzufinden. Sie schob die zweite Schublade auf, in der eine Mappe und – YUK – ein mit grünlichem Flaum überzogenes Käsebrot lagen. Angewidert stupste Kagome das vor sich hin gammelnde Brot zur Seite und öffnete die Mappe, in der sich aber wieder nur Rechenbelege befanden.

Kagome wunderte sich, dass Trixie so ordentlich war – kaum ein Zettel hatte Eselsohren oder lag quer auf dem Pult herum. Stattdessen war alles säuberlich eingeräumt. Nun gut, das würde ihr die ewige Sucherei ersparen.

Als sie die dritte Schublade aufgezogen hatte und einen Stapel unbeschriebener Kuverts zur Seite hievte, fiel ihr ein Blatt ins Auge. In der Kopfzeile stand in breiten Buchstaben „ImmoDeel Immobiliengesellschaft, GmbH."

Kagome unterdrückte einen wütenden Aufschrei. Also doch! Das würde Trixie bereuen, diese hinterhältige, dreckige, kleine…

Ein Blick auf die Uhr blies ihr die Rachegelüste aus dem Kopf. Es war zwei Minuten vor sechs, und um sechs schloss das Gebäude! Hastig riss sie den Zettel an sich, schlug Trixies Schreibtischschublade unwirsch zu und hetzte zu ihrem Pult zurück, wo ihre Handtasche vereinsamt lag. Um den Zettel nicht zu zerknittern, stopfte sie ihn in eine Klarsichthülle und in ihre Tasche. Dann blieb ihr nichts anderes als zu rennen und zu hoffen, das Jackie, der Portier, wie immer erst seinen Whisky leerte und dann die Haupttür zuschloss.

„Fuck!", rief sie aus, als sie den Lift erreicht hatte und die Uhr darüber schon auf vier nach sechs stand. Ungeduldig hämmerte sie auf den Knopf ein, der den Aufzug holte, und tappte nervös mit ihren schwarzen High-Heels auf den Boden.

Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als die Tür mit einem diskreten „Pling" aufratterte. Doch dieses Gefühl wurde sofort verdrängt, als sie plötzlich ihrem Chef gegenüberstand.

Kagome schluckte, als er sie fragend und durchdringend zugleich anschaute.

„Miss Higurashi? Was machen Sie denn noch hier?"

Kagome war derart verwirrt, dass sie ganz vergaß, in den Lift einzusteigen, und die Türen schlossen sich wieder. Eilig drückte sie auf den Knopf, und wieder sah sie in die goldenen Augen von Mr Yamamoto.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", piepste Kagome, und ärgerte sich, dass ihre Stimme klang wie die eines schüchternen Schulmädchens.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Inuyasha Yamamoto lässig, als Kagome sich umständlich vorbeugte und auf den E-Knopf drückte.

Peinliche Stille, wie immer in einem Lift, breitete sich aus, als die Aufzugkabine langsam gen Erdgeschoss ratterte. Automatisch fielen Kagome Fetzen aus Filmen und Büchern ein, in denen sich Mann und Frau in den wenigen Sekunden der Fahrt an den Hals schmissen und wie wild knutschten. Bei diesen seltsamen Gedanken errötete sie leicht und sie konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das grüne Licht, das anzeigte, dass sie sich jetzt im vierten Stockwerk befanden.

Dann geschah alles urplötzlich.

Die Leuchtstofflichter über ihnen flackerten, der Spiegel zu Kagomes Rechten klirrte leise und der Boden bebte und rumpelte. Und dann, mit einem besorgniserregenden ‚Rrrrums', kam die Liftkabine knarrend zum Stillstand.

„Was zum Teufel…", zischte Mr Yamamoto und starrte auf das grüne Lichtchen, das auf dem vertikalen Balken zwischen der Vier und der Drei hing.

Binnen Sekunden breitete sich in Kagomes Magen übelkeiterregende Angst aus. Am liebsten wollte sie schreien, laut schreien, um dieser Angst Luft zu machen. Doch stattdessen atmete sie tief ein und versuchte, die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Ist das nicht der Notsignal-Knopf?", fragte sie ihren Chef und deutete auf einen roten Knopf mit Glockensymbol. Er nickte. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass Jackie noch seinen Whisky trinkt, bevor er zusperrt", murmelte er, und sie merkte, dass auch er ziemlich nervös war.

Mit zitternden Fingern drückte sie den roten Knopf. Und noch einmal.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.

„Es ist – oh Scheiße, es ist schon zehn nach sechs.", antwortete Mr Yamamoto, und eine Furche erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Jetzt ist sogar Jackie schon weg."

Noch einmal blickte Kagome auf das unheilverkündende grüne Licht, das nach wie vor zwischen Drei und Vier steckte.

„Oh mein Gott", wisperte sie und sah ihrem Chef angstvoll in die goldenen Augen, als ihr das wahre Ausmaß der Situation erst klar wurde.

Der Aufzug war stecken geblieben. Und niemand sonst war im Gebäude.

FUCK.

* * *

Hmmm, kurzes Kappi, für meine Verhältnisse. Aber das hier eignet sich bestens für einen Cliffie… -evil grin-

Danke an Krisa für den Titel-Tipp! -knuddl-

Inus Nachnamen hab ich vom Hagakure-Autor übernommen, Tsunetono Yamamoto. Vielleicht ist's ja irgendwem aufgefallen…

Und vergesst nicht, da unten ist so ein süßer kleiner Review-Button, es explodiert bestimmt nichts, wenn man draufklickt:D

So, ab in die Wanne…

**oOo**

Azhura


	2. Gespräche

**STUCK**

GESPRÄCHE

_Für Deni und Simon (alles Gute zum 8. Monatstag)_

**oOo**

Es verstrichen vielleicht zwei Minuten, in denen sie einfach nur in der Aufzugkabine standen und in die leere Luft starrten. Sowohl Kagome als auch Yamamoto sahen sich nicht an, sondern hielten ihren Blick immer noch auf die Knöpfe vor ihnen gerichtet.

Das konnte einfach nicht passiert sein. Bestimmt machte es jeden Moment einen Ruck und sie würden sicher in Richtung Erdgeschoss schweben – aber auch nach weiteren zwanzig Sekunden geschah nichts, außer dass Kagomes Beine zu schmerzen begannen. Absatzschuhe mochten vielleicht toll aussehen, aber bequem waren sie auf Dauer nicht unbedingt…

„Ähm", machte ihr Chef nach dieser seltsamen Pause, und er räusperte sich trocken. „Setzen wir uns hin?"

„Auf den Boden?", erwiderte Kagome und begutachtete den ungemütlich aussehenden Linoleumboden, der auch dringend wieder Mrs O'Connolly's Wischmopp nötig hatte.

„Sehen Sie denn einen Stuhl?", meinte Mr Yamamoto sarkastisch. Ohne sie ein weiteres Mal zu fragen, ließ er sich nieder. Er lehnte sich in der Ecke an und blickte zu ihr hoch.

Kagome fühlte Verlegenheit in sich aufkommen, und mit rotem Kopf kniete sie sich vorsichtig in die ihm gegenüberliegende Ecke. Und obwohl sie sich noch so umständlich verbog – als sie die Oberschenkel aneinanderlegte, spürte sie eine Laufmasche an ihrer Wade entlang wandern.

„Scheiße", murmelte sie und hoffte, dass er die lädierte Strumpfhose nicht bemerken würde.

„Ja, genau das wollte ich gerade sagen", meinte Yamamoto unter tiefem Seufzen. Kagome sah ertappt auf. „Im Lift stecken zu bleiben – das habe sogar ich noch nie geschafft."

Erst jetzt merkte Kagome, dass nicht mehr von ihrer Laufmasche die Rede war, sondern von ihrer misslichen Lage. So ganz realisiert hatte sie es auch noch nicht, dass sie wirklich im Lift stecken geblieben waren und dass keine Menschenseele mehr im Gebäude war.

„Am besten verdrängen…", dachte Kagome sich mit zusammengebissenen Lippen.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Mr Yamamoto nochmals. „Jackie ist weg. Das heißt, dass auch das Notfalltelefon von niemandem gehört wird…"

Wieder seufzte er, doch er runzelte die Stirn, als Kagome hastig in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen begann. „Was soll das? Haben Sie ein Brecheisen dabei?", frotzelte er scherzlos. „Nein", antwortete Kagome abwesend und grub ihre Hand tiefer in das schwarzblaue Täschchen hinein. Zwischen Lippenstiften und Kaffeebonbons, die lose in den Fächern herumkullerten, fand sie endlich ihr Handy.

„Sie haben gerade das Notfalltelefon erwähnt, da bekam ich die Idee, einfach mit dem Mobiltelefon jemanden anzurufen", sagte Kagome und zog das Utensil aus der Tasche. Mr Yamamoto sah hoffnungsvoll auf. Doch als Kagomes Blick sich verfinsterte und sie ein enttäuschtes „Oh nein, das darf nicht wahr sein" von sich gab, ließ er sich wieder in die Ecke zurückfallen. „Kein Empfang", meinte sie frustriert. „Haben Sie auch eins?"

Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog ein modernes, aber ziemlich demoliertes Handy heraus. „Ich müsste eigentlich gar nicht nachsehen, mein Netz hat nie Empfang – jawohl, ich wusste es." Seine Stirn kräuselte sich in Unmut.

„Und was tun wir jetzt die ganze Nacht?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Kagome errötete heftig und klappte den Mund auf, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus. „So war's nicht gemeint", erwiderte Inuyasha Yamamoto verlegen. „Ich dachte an was Harmloses. Noch bin ich nicht so verschlagen wie der Marketingleiter."

„Sie meinen doch nicht etwa Miroku Wata—"

„Doch, genau den. Kennen Sie ihn etwa?"

Kagome lachte kurz auf. „Und wie ich den kenne. Er beißt sich an meiner Freundin die Zähne aus, weil sie ihn jeden Tag kalt abserviert."

„Dann können Sie unmöglich den Miroku meinen, von dem ich rede. Der ist nämlich der absolute Ladykiller und würde sich nie auf eine Frau spezialisieren."

Das überzeugte Kagome nicht. „Was glauben Sie, wie viele Miroku Watanabe es noch in London gibt? Außerdem werde ich wohl wissen, wer täglich Sango anbaggert."

Inuyasha Yamamoto griff sich an die Stirn und fuhr sich mit seinen langen Fingern durchs Haar, sodass es noch mehr zu Berge stand als zuvor. „Sango… die hatte ich ganz vergessen. Von der hat er mir erzählt. Letztens war er wohl ziemlich direkt zu ihr – als er im Pub aufgetaucht ist, ist er ziemlich breitbeinig zum Tisch gehinkt…"

Kagome beschloss, nicht näher auf die Anspielung einzugehen und sie ließ den Blick durch die Kabine schweifen.

„Moment mal… Haben wir hier drin überhaupt genug Luft?", stieß sie erschrocken hervor. Wieder spürte sie die Angst in ihrem Bauch aufwallen.

Inuyasha deutete auf einen Lüftungsschacht über ihnen. „Da müsste genug Sauerstoff reinkommen."

„Sind Sie sicher? Ich habe nicht vor, die letzten Minuten meines Lebens mit Ihnen in einem engen Lift zu verbringen."

„Ich habe da auch andere Pläne, glauben Sie mir", erwiderte Mr Yamamoto schnippisch.

Kagome wand sich und versuchte, eine angenehme Position zum Sitzen zu finden, doch ihr blieb nichts Anderes übrig als knien, wenn sie sich ihrem Chef nicht mehr als notwendig entblößen wollte.

„So eine beschissene Situation…", murmelte Inuyasha und durchkämmte nochmals seinen Haarschopf mit den Fingern. Insgeheim musste Kagome sich eingestehen, dass sie diese Geste mochte. Bei einem anderen Mann hätte sie viel zu aufreißerisch gewirkt, bei Mr Yamamoto sah sie – Kagome fiel kein anderer Ausdruck dafür ein – richtig niedlich aus. Die zerzausten Fransen um seine Stirn ließen ihn jungenhaft und etwas verwirrt aussehen. Wie alt er wohl sein mochte…

„Also", sagte Inuyasha in die Stille hinein. „Schlagen Sie etwas vor, womit wir jetzt unsere Zeit vertreiben können."

Wieder drifteten ihre Gedanken für einen Sekundenbruchteil in verbotene Gebiete ab, doch bevor diese Überhand gewinnen konnten, sprach sie ihren ersten Einfall aus: „Haben Sie Spielkarten dabei?"

„Wie bitte?", entfuhr es ihrem Chef. „Sagen Sie bloß, Sie sind eine Spielerin!"

Ertappt errötete Kagome. Sie wollte nur ungern zugeben, dass sie eine begeisterte Bridge- und Poker-Spielerin war. Angefangen hatte es vor fast achtzehn Jahren, als sie mit ihrem Großvater um Erdnüsse und Sahnebonbons gespielt hatte. Schließlich war sie so gut geworden, dass er jeden zweiten Tag einen neuen Sack Erdnüsse kaufen musste.

Selbst als Kagome in eine eigene Wohnung zog, setzten sie zweimal die Woche ihre Pokerabende fort. Wie seltsam war es jetzt, montags und donnerstags allein zu sein, seit ihr Großvater gestorben war…

„Hobbyspielerin, sagen wir so. Mein Geld verdiene ich immer noch hier."

„Aha. Aber wissen Sie was? Sie haben mich auf eine Idee gebracht!", verkündete Inuyasha mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Er ließ seine Aktentasche aufschnappen (Kagome erwischte einen Blick auf einen Stapel ungeordneter Blätter) und fischte zwei Kugelschreiber und zwei leere Zettel heraus.

„Kennen Sie Stadt-Land-Fluss?"

**oOo**

Triumphierend zählte Kagome ihre erreichte Punktezahl zusammen. „Macht eintausendzweihundertfünfundsiebzig! Und wie viel haben Sie?"

Inuyasha Yamamoto sah sie mürrisch von der Seite an. „Neunhundertachtzig." Missmutig knüllte er das Blatt zusammen und ließ es neben sich fallen. „Und Sie haben vorher wirklich nie Stadt-Land-Fluss gespielt? Sie verarschen mich doch", brummte er. Kagome grinste schadenfroh. „Es ist nicht ziemlich schwierig, gegen jemanden zu gewinnen, der Kuala Lumpur für ein Land hält", lachte sie. Kagome wusste jedoch insgeheim, dass es ihrem Chef einfach gegen das männliche Ego ging, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Und es fühlte sich ausgesprochen gut an, jemandem überlegen zu sein, der sonst die Alpharolle in der Herde innehatte.

„Okay, Miss Higurashi, ich werde Sie nie wieder als Gegnerin in diesem Spiel zu Rate ziehen. Bis jetzt war ich beinahe ungeschlagen, wissen Sie."

„Netter Versuch", witzelte sie grinsend.

„Miss Higurashi, wollen Sie sich nicht neben mich setzen? Ich krieg hier jeden Moment eine Genickstarre", meinte Inuyasha und rieb sich seufzend den Nacken. Kagome nickte und rutschte zur gegenüberliegenden Wand neben ihn. Sorgsam vermied sie jegliche Körperberührung – er war schließlich ihr Chef!

Als ob er ihre Gedankenvorgänge beobachtet hätte, verkündete er in eben dem Moment: „Haben Sie das schon bemerkt? Sie haben da ihren Strumpf lädiert." Und überflüssigerweise strich er mit einem seiner langen Finger über ihren Oberschenkel.

Kagome stieß einen erstickten Laut aus. Inuyasha zuckte sofort zurück und warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Verzeihen Sie, Miss Higurashi. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie unter Berührungsängsten leiden", frotzelte er dann plötzlich grinsend.

„Nennen Sie mich erst mal Kagome. Und Sie haben mich halt erschreckt, genau da bin ich nämlich mit dem Schenkel gegen meinen Tisch geknallt."

Was nicht stimmte. Egal. Was tat frau doch für eine gute Ausrede…

Inuyasha spürte indes sein Herz flattern. Es lag nicht an der hübschen jungen Frau ihm gegenüber – vielleicht doch – aber diese ganze Situation…

_Vergiss es, das ist JAHRE her… es wird anders als damals…_

„Mann, hab ich Durst. Ich gäbe alles für einen Schluck Wasser", ächzte Kagome und verjagte so seine unbehaglichen Erinnerungen, die ihm angesichts der akkuraten Lage wieder hochgekommen waren. Ihm fiel etwas ein.

„Ich hab da glaub ich noch ein Fläschchen Evian, wenn Sie wollen", sagte Inuyasha, und öffnete erneut den auf Hochglanz polierten Lederkoffer. Kagomes glänzende Augen verfolgten seine Hände, als er unter einem gordischen Knoten aus Blättern tatsächlich ein halbvolles Evian hervorzauberte. Obgleich er sie bat, nicht zu viel daraus zu trinken, stürzte sie gleich einen großen Schluck hinunter und seufzte dann erleichtert auf. „Zwar nicht kalt, aber einfach göttlich. Dankeschön."

Er nahm die Flasche und wollte sie wieder in den Koffer stecken, doch dabei streifte seine Hand ein Foto, das umgekehrt auf dem Blätterstapel lag. Als es zu Boden segelte und die Person auf dem Bild sichtbar wurde, begann Kagome zu husten.

„K-Kikyou?", keuchte sie und versuchte, sich wieder ein wenig zu fangen. „Was macht _ihr_ Foto in diesem Koffer?"

„Sie kennen sie?", fragte Inuyasha gelassen und verstaute das Foto wieder in einem Seitenfach des Aktenkoffers.

„Uhm, ja… sie ist meine Abteilungsleiterin."

„Oh. Stimmt ja, hatte ich ganz vergessen."

„Also?"

„Ähm… ich hatte einmal ein Verhältnis mit ihr. Aber es hielt nicht lange."

Kagomes Mund wurde plötzlich ganz taub. Ihr Chef hatte eine Beziehung mit Kikyou gehabt?

„Erzählen Sie von ihr."

Inuyasha starrte sie entgeistert an. „Sind Sie verrückt? Ich werde Ihnen doch nicht mein Liebes- und Sexleben auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren!"

„So mein ich das nicht. Ich kenne Kikyou nicht sonderlich gut, und weil mir im Moment langweilig ist und ich ohnehin nichts Besseres zu fragen weiß, ist mir nun mal eingefallen, Sie ein wenig nach ihr auszufragen."

„Fein. Also schießen Sie los."

Das war mal wieder typisch: Kaum wurde man aufgefordert, Fragen zu stellen, fielen einem keine ein. So ging es Kagome schon seit der Grundschule, als sie in Naturkunde das Laichen der Frösche besprochen hatten, und obwohl ihr furchtbar viele Sachen schleierhaft erschienen, brachte sie kein Wort heraus, als die Lehrerin in die Runde schaute, ob noch jemand Fragen zu dem Thema hatte.

Egal, dann fing sie halt einfach mit irgendwas an…

„Wie alt ist Kikyou?"

„Neunundzwanzig."

„Was, so alt?", entfuhr es Kagome, und sie schlug zu spät ihre Hand vor den Mund. Inuyasha kräuselte missbilligend die Lippen. „Ich bin zweiunddreißig, also schon beinahe ein Rentner, wie?"

„Äh, nein… es ist nur so, dass Kikyou nicht wie neunundzwanzig aussieht."

Und Inuyasha sah auch nicht wie zweiunddreißig aus. Oder irgendwie doch. Das Alter passte jedenfalls zu ihm.

„Ja stimmt, das dachte ich mir auch immer. Sie sieht noch älter aus, nicht wahr?"

Prompt nickte Kagome, obwohl sie ihre Abteilungsleiterin auf gerade einmal Mitte zwanzig geschätzt hatte.

„Das ist vielleicht, weil sie sich so gut wie nie Zeit für sich selbst nimmt. Meistens opfert sie sich für andere auf, oder sie arbeitet wie eine Verrückte", erzählte Inuyasha weiter.

„Wirklich? Also, ihrem Aussehen nach… sieht sie eher so aus, als würde sie sich vor allem mit ihrem Äußeren intensiv beschäftigen."

Ups. Hatte sie jetzt etwa eine Spur Neid durchsickern lassen? Hoffentlich hörte ihr Chef nicht die verhohlene Bewunderung (und vielleicht auch Missgunst?) für Kikyou in dieser Frage.

Inuyasha zupfte an seinen Fingernägeln. (Finger_nägel_? Krallen war da wohl der korrekte Ausdruck…)

„Der Job. Das ist der Grund, warum sie sich so… aufstylt und immer diese komischen Klamotten zur Arbeit anzieht. Diese steifen, langweiligen Kostüme."

Kagome schmunzelte. „Das sagen gerade Sie, der Sie absolut jeden Tag im Anzug hereinmarschieren", sagte sie, und auch über sein Gesicht huschte ein Grinsen. „Stimmt. Aber das erwartet man sich ja schließlich von einem Chef, oder?"

„Na, und vermutlich erwartet man sich eben von einer Abteilungsleiterin im Marketing dasselbe. Sie kann ja wohl schlecht mit Top und Röckchen hier reinmarschieren, im Gesicht das Beste von Malermeister &. Co."

Kagome stellte sich Kikyou vor, wie sie in solch einer Aufmachung den neuesten Aktenberg ins Büro hieven würde, und mit marshmallowfarbenen Fingernägeln auf das Feld deutete, wo die Unterschrift zu sein hatte.

„Und wie kam es, dass sie mit Kikyou ein Verhältnis hatten?"

Inuyasha schwieg lange und sah Kagome zuerst durchdringend an, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Meine Mutter war gestorben und ich war einsam. Ich habe mich wochenlang abgeschottet und wollte mit keinem mehr reden, und mir ging es in dieser Zeit echt beschissen. Kikyou hat das mitbekommen und hat mir dann bei sich zuhause einen Tee gemacht, um mich ein wenig aufzubauen. Und… ich weiß nicht… als ich ihr zugeschaut habe, wie sie den Tee abgeseiht hat… wie sie die Tassen auf das Tablett gestellt hat… ich fand mit einem Mal ihre Finger so wunderschön. Klein, weiß und feingliedrig. Ich bin aufgestanden, habe ihr den Tee abgenommen und ihre Finger geküsst."

Hier brach Inuyasha ab, vollkommen erstaunt über sich selbst. Wieso zum Teufel erzählte er dieser jungen Frau, die er gar nicht richtig kannte, warum er sich in Kikyou verliebt hatte? Er hatte bis gerade eben noch nicht einmal selbst gewusst, aus welchen Gründen er sich in Kikyou verliebt hatte. Es war ganz einfach aus ihm herausgesprudelt. Aber warum tat es so gut, darüber zu reden?

„Das habe ich noch nie gehört, dass man sich in Hände verlieben kann. Aber es klingt schön. Erzählen Sie weiter, wenn Sie wollen."

Und die Stimme dieser Kagome, diese helle, glatte Stimme, forderte ihn praktisch auf, weiterzusprechen.

„Dann hat Kikyou mich komisch angeschaut. Mit so großen, ausdruckslosen Augen, und ich dachte schon, ich hätte da gerade einen dummen Fehler begangen, und wollte mich losreißen… da hat sie mich festgehalten. Und ich… bin eben geblieben."

Der Rest war Kagome klar. Aber warum wünschte sie sich plötzlich, _sie_ wäre diejenige gewesen, die ihm geholfen hatte? Wieso verspürte sie mit einem Mal Schuldgefühle, weil sie nicht gemerkt hatte, wie schlecht es ihm einmal ging?

„Und wie gesagt, es hielt nicht lange. Nach kurzer Zeit begann sie, mein Leben nach ihrem Willen umzuformen, und sie schrieb mir vor, wie ich zu sein hatte, et cetera, et cetera. Ich weiß bis heute noch nicht, ob ihr die Trennung etwas ausgemacht hat, weil sie nach außen hin keine Gefühlsregung gezeigt hat."

„So kenne ich Kikyou auch. Ich weiß nie, wann sie glücklich ist, oder wann es ihr schei…ße geht." (Eigentlich konnte es ihr mittlerweile egal sein, wenn sie etwas Unangebrachtes daherquasselte. Schließlich war das aktuelle Gesprächsthema auch alles andere als angebracht. Trotzdem war es ihr doch irgendwie peinlich.)

Und gerade als Inuyasha endlich eine Frage an Kagome hatte und überlegte, wie er sie formulieren sollte, knisterte es verdächtig über ihnen. Bevor sie die Köpfe heben konnten, gingen die Leuchtstofflampen an der Decke aus und sie saßen im Dunkeln.

**oOo**

Das hab ich gestern in der Nacht geschrieben (unter dem Einfluss von Schlafmangel und einem absolut himmlischen Buch von Sophie Kinsella), jetzt hab ich mir das ganze noch mal durchgelesen – und OH GOTT, das hab doch nicht etwa _ich_ geschrieben? Das ist ja Schwachsinn sondergleichen! Das ganze Kapitel ist praktisch nur ein Füller, und diese unzusammenhängenden…

Ach egal, ich lad's trotzdem hoch. Sonst geht hier ohnehin nix weiter. (Ist das echt schon ein halbes Jahr her?)

Es ist zum Heulen…

Danke, tausend mal danke für alle bisherigen Reviews! You guys are GREAT!

**oOo**

Azhura


	3. Die Dunkelheit

**STUCK**

DIE DUNKELHEIT

_Für… ähhhh… jemanden…_

**.oOo.**

Als sie endgültig in tintenschwarze Finsternis gehüllt waren, schoss Kagome ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Dass es vielleicht keine schlechte Idee wäre, ihrem Chef von ihrer Angst vor Dunkelheit zu erzählen. Es war eigentlich wirklich nichts Schlimmes. Nur mochte sie einfach dieses ohnmachtsähnliche Gefühl nicht.

Damals, als Kagome sieben Jahre alt war und sich die Nase an der Fensterscheibe platt drückte, um das nächtliche Gewitter draußen zu beobachten, hatte ihre Mutter gerade in den Wehen gelegen. Abwechselnd hörte man aus dem Nebenzimmer ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen oder von draußen einen markerschütternden Donnerschlag. Ihr Großvater hetzte von einem Raum zum anderen, ihr Vater hämmerte wütend auf das Telefon ein und versuchte verzweifelt, eine Hebamme aufzutreiben. (Der baufällige Opel Corsa befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Werkstätte. Eigentlich seit drei Wochen schon, aber Kagomes Vater hatte sich noch nicht dazu bequemt, einen Bus oder einen Zug zu nehmen, um den Wagen abzuholen.)

Die Sache mit der Hebamme war allerdings die, dass auch die alle zu faul waren, sich bei einem derartigen Sauwetter in einen ratternden Bus zu setzen. („Sollen sie doch mit dem Auto fahren, diese Säcke von Ehemännern!") Deshalb musste sich Tamao Higurashi nun damit abfinden, statt einer näselnden Sekretärinnenstimme nur den Anrufbeantworter (Vivaldi) bei der Frauenklinik zu erreichen.

Die runde Mrs Maude Thatcher, die im Dorf hin und wieder zu solchen Anlässen in ein Haus gerufen wurde, lag wie jeden Sonnabend im Brandyrausch. Bei Tamaos Anruf hatte sie nur „'ch will nich' nach Kairo gehn, 's doch so viel Geld" in den Hörer gelallt.

Demnach würde Mrs Higurashi ihr Kind nun alleine auf die Welt bringen müssen. Und Kagome, die für ihr Geschwisterchen ohnehin jetzt schon nichts übrig hatte, kümmerte sich wirklich nicht darum, ob es nun gesund geboren werden würde. Sie würde ja nicht einmal mit ihm spielen können. Babys waren ja ohnehin doof und krabbelten nur und konnten nicht einmal _aufs Klo gehen_; außerdem würde sie mit diesem Ding dann ja auch noch ihr Zimmer teilen müssen, was ja wohl das Letzte war, was Kagome sich wünschte. (Sie hatte von Eileen O'Donnell gehört, dass deren kleine Schwester all ihre Barbies mit Permanent Marker beschmiert hatte und regelmäßig in der Nacht auf den Boden pinkelte.)

Das Gewitter draußen war viel interessanter. Wie faszinierend diese Blitze sich gabelten! Und diese fantastischen, gigantischen Wolken! Und da, dieses schmerzerfüllte, verhaltene Stöh— äh, nein, das kam nicht von draußen.

Schon wieder so ein schöner Blitz! Toll, sie folgten jetzt immer schneller aufeinander. Und gleich würde wieder einer…

Plötzlich knallte es im Flur, und das ganze Haus war in Dunkelheit getaucht. Natürlich wusste Kagome, dass nur der Strom ausgefallen war, und dass Daddy gleich mit der Taschenlampe zum Sicherungskasten vorschlurfen würde, um mit einem magischen Knopfdruck alles wieder zum Leuchten zu bringen.

Doch in eben dem Moment hatte Tamao Higurashi etwas Besseres zu tun: seine Frau war mittlerweile im Endstadium angelangt. Die Wehen folgten nun innerhalb einer Minute aufeinander, und den Lauten von Kagomes Mutter zufolge waren sie nun heftiger als zuvor. Kagome klebte panisch am Fenster. Die einzige Lichtquelle waren jetzt die Blitze draußen, aber plötzlich hatten sie all ihren Reiz verloren. Irgendwie wirkten sie jetzt eigentlich eher furchteinflößend… Aber in die dunkle Höhle, zu der das Haus innerhalb von Sekunden geworden war, wollte sie auch nicht.

„Vater! Es ist fast da!", brüllte Tamao aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Kagome zuckte zusammen, als ihre Mutter kurz darauf vor Schmerzen laut aufschrie. Mummy würde sterben! Und das alles nur wegen diesem dummen Geschwisterchen, das sie von vornherein gehasst hatte!

Ihre Mutter schrie und schrie. In dem Moment spürte Kagome plötzlich den Drang, ihr zu helfen. Doch das ganze Haus war finster… und wie sollte sie diese Dunkelheit auch je durchqueren können?

Wieder ein Schrei, und diesmal klang es wirklich so, als würde ihre Mutter gerade ihre letzte Kraft aus sich herausschreien. Kagome sah ihren Großvater schemenhaft im Türrahmen zusammensinken. Das Entsetzen stieg in ihr hoch. Ihr Großvater hatte bis jetzt immer alles mit Gelassenheit und Optimismus genommen, ihn jetzt aufgeben zu sehen, war so etwas wie die Absetzung der Serie „Chip und Chap" für sie. Mummy starb wirklich!

„Kagome?"

Warum half ihr denn niemand??

„Kagome? _Kagome_? Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

„Wie? WAS?"

Kagome spürte, wie jemand an ihrer Schulter rüttelte. Was ging da ab?

„Sie zittern ja! Geht es Ihnen gut?", drang die Stimme ihres Chefs ganz nah an ihr Ohr.

OH Gott! Ihr Chef!

Sie waren immer noch in diesem Aufzug…

Gott sei Dank war es stockfinster, sonst würde er jetzt ihr tomatenrotes Gesicht sehen. Kagome wollte ihm versichern, dass alles bestens wäre, doch plötzlich schien ihr die Luft abgeschnürt zu sein. Die Worte blieben in ihrem Hals stecken und wollten nicht herauskommen.

„I-ich… h…"

„Kagome?"

Die Stimme klang nun fragend und sanft, wie die einer Mutter, die den Schmerz des Kindes zu lindern versuchte und es beruhigte. Zu ihrem Entsetzen spürte Kagome nun eine Träne über ihre Wange rollen, und ein Schniefen entwich ihr.

„Was ist denn los mit Ihnen?", fragte Inuyasha besorgt. Er legte seine Hand zielsicher auf ihren Rücken und kreiste beruhigend über ihr Schulterblatt. In langsamen, ruhigen Kreisen.

Wie jedes Mal, wenn jemand das bei Kagome machte, zerbrach etwas in ihr. Ihr ganzer Körper löste sich aus der Versteifung, und die Tränen flossen an ihrem Gesicht herunter (und verwischten vermutlich ihren Eyeliner).

Sie hasste es, wenn sie das tat, sie hasste ihren Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung…

„Ich… ich habe Angst im Dunkeln", brachte sie schließlich heraus, immer noch angewidert von sich selbst.

„Das habe ich mir fast schon gedacht. Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", fragte Inuyasha sanft und drückte sie etwas zu sich, um sie zu trösten.

„Ich… nein, ich—", würgte Kagome hervor, und verwünschte innerlich dieses klamme Gefühl in ihrem Hals. Als ob sie ersticken würde. Dabei war doch wirklich nichts Schlimmes passiert, außer, dass das Licht hier ausgefallen war…

„Alles wird gut. Keine Sorge, das Licht geht sicher bald wieder an. Glauben Sie mir", beschwichtigte Inuyasha sie mit vollster Überzeugung in seiner Stimme. Und Kagome konnte nicht anders als ihm zu glauben. Verdammt, warum zum Teufel konnte er das so gut?!

„Meine kleine Schwester hatte auch immer Angst im Dunkeln. Allerdings war sie wesentlich schwerer zu beruhigen als Sie, muss ich gestehen."

Okay, er konnte also Gedanken lesen. Und hatte er gerade gesagt, sie sei etwa schon beruhigt? Ja, es stimmte, sie zitterte nicht mehr so sehr. Und eigentlich waren die Tränen schon versiegt. Nur noch dieses komische Knödel-Gefühl in ihrem Hals wollte nicht weichen. Was zum—?

Kagome spürte schon wieder die Panik in sich aufsteigen. Aber diesmal hatte es nichts mit der Dunkelheit zu tun, eher war es eine „Hilfe-ich-bin-mit-meinem-Chef-im-Lift-steckengeblieben-und-bin-scharf-auf-ihn-Panik".

HILFE!

‚Sag mal, geht's dir noch gut?', heulte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. ‚Dein Chef tröstet dich absolut rührend und du denkst an nichts anderes als an...?'

Kagome verscheuchte die nervige Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Eigentlich war die momentane Situation ja wirklich äußerst verführerisch. Wie oft landete frau schon mit seinem Chef allein im Lift, und das für eine ganze Nacht? Und wie oft fand frau sich auch noch dicht an dessen (sich verdammt gut anfühlenden) Körper gepresst, so nah, dass sich einem die Nackenhärchen aufstellten?

‚Tickst du noch richtig? Hallooooo, Erde an Kagome, das ist dein Boss!!'

‚Mir doch scheißegal', dachte ihr anderes, gerade eben aufgewachtes Ich, das, das jetzt gerade nichts lieber getan hätte als Inuyasha den Anzug vom Leib zu reißen und…

„Kagome, geht es Ihnen besser?", fragte Inuyasha.

(‚Jaaaaaaahhh!')

„Ein… ein bisschen. D-danke", schniefte sie. Himmel, wie falsch war sie eigentlich…

Inuyasha drückte sie so sanft wie möglich zu sich, sodass ihr Oberkörper an dem seinen lehnte. Ihr liefen warme Schauer durch den Magen, als er auch noch eine Hand um ihren Nacken legte.

Die Dunkelheit war zwar immer noch da, aber jetzt war Kagome nicht mehr allein. Jetzt hatte sie eine Zuflucht… eine äußerst anziehende Zuflucht.

‚Was fällt dir ein, du biestige, eigennützige…', keifte ihr Gewissen.

Kagome lehnte sich nun mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht an Inuyasha. Um das ganze nicht allzu auffällig und zweideutig zu gestalten, schniefte sie noch einmal demonstrativ.

‚HA!', triumphierte der andere, schlechte Teil ihres Gewissens und fuchtelte mit seinem Dreizack zum guten Teil hinüber.

Stumm hielt sich Kagome an Inuyasha fest, der sie sachte wiegte. Zwischen seinen Oberarmen, die ungefähr den Umfang ihres Halses hatten, und seinem granitharten Brustkorb (ihrem schlechten Ich hing schon die Zunge heraus) fühlte sich Kagome wie ein kleines, zerbrechliches Schulmädchen. Noch einmal täuschte sie ein ziemlich authentisch klingendes Schniefen vor, und Inuyasha strich weiterhin zärtlich über ihren Nacken, ihren Hals, ihr Gesicht, wieder über ihren Hals, ihr Schlüsselbein, ihren Nacken...

Komisch.

Tröstete man denn so?

Kagome hatte nicht viel Erfahrung im Trösten. Um ehrlich zu sein, wenn sie in der misslichen Lage war, jemanden zu trösten, fiel ihr meistens nichts Besseres ein als „Das wird schon wieder" zu grummeln und dem Betroffenen herzlos auf die Schulter zu patschen. Von dem her wusste sie also auch nicht, wie man jemanden in ihrer Situation richtig tröstete.

Aber _das_?

Moment mal.

Das war doch nicht normal, oder? Kein Mensch würde jemanden…

Oh Gott. _Ohhhh GOTT_, er hatte ihren geheimen Fast-G-Punkt erreicht. Es war die Stelle hinter dem Ohr, kurz vor dem Haaransatz. Sogar wenn sie sich selbst mit dem Finger dort kitzelte, fühlte es sich wohl an. Aber Inuyasha, der schmetterlingszart darüberfuhr und ihr fast den Verstand raubte mit dieser winzigen Berührung, ließ sie deutlich erschauern.

Er wusste es. Verdammt, er wusste, dass sie ihn wollte!

Und frankly, es war ihr _scheißegal_.

Der Druck seiner Hand in ihrem Nacken verstärkte sich kaum merklich, und impulsiv legte sie ihren Kopf etwas zurück. Sie wusste, was er jetzt tun würde, und alles in ihr schrie und jauchzte vor Freude. Sie schloss (eigentlich völlig grundlos) die Augen. Ihre Hand presste an seinem Rücken und fuhr in freudiger Vorahnung die Naht seines Anzugs hoch; ihr Mund prickelte jetzt schon in süßer Erwartung.

Sie spürte seinen Atem, seine Hitze, sein _Verlangen_…

Endlich…

Es knisterte. Aber nicht etwa wegen der Spannung zwischen den beiden, nein, sondern wegen der Spannung, die in den Halogenlampen über ihnen gerade wieder intakt wurde.

Inuyasha und Kagome sahen beide hoch, als die Lampen wieder fröhlich vor sich hin fluoreszierten.

Kagomes schlechtes, wollüstiges Ich sank mit WTF?-Blick auf die Knie nieder. Warum mussten diese blöden Lichter ausgerechnet _jetzt_ wieder angehen?

Inuyasha und Kagome wandten den Blick von den Lampen ab und dem Gegenüber zu.

„Die Lampen gehen wieder", stellte Kagome nüchtern fest.

„Jep", stimmte Inuyasha trocken zu. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos. _Zu_ ausdruckslos, könnte man fast sagen…

Kagome sah ihn an. „Dann wäre das mit der Dunkelheit ja geklärt."

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken, zog sie ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.

**.oOo.**

Wie war das mit dem festen Vorsatz ‚Ich gewöhne mir jetzt einen gesunden Schlafrhythmus an'? Haha. Ich hätt's schon fast selber geglaubt.

Na egal, Resultat meiner seltsamen Wachzeiten ist ein neues Kappi. Korrekt ausgedrückt, ein neues _grottiges_ Kappi. Gut, mit dem ersten Teil bin ich sogar etwas zufrieden, der zweite passt mir (wie immer) absolut nicht. Aber: Steffie ist zu faul zum Ändern, demnach bleibt das Ding jetzt so.

Oh na toll, morgen Doppelstunde Sport! Okay, dann muss ich vorm Gehen noch schnell meine Ma nerven, dass sie mir eine Entschuldigung schreibt, weil mit gerade mal vier Stunden Schlaf komm ich da nicht lebend aus dem Turnsaal raus…

Und Leute: REVIEWT! Und wenn ihr reviewt, dann properly… Mit Sätzen wie „schreib schnell weiter" kann ich nichts anfangen, sorry. (Klingt das sehr arrogant?)

Na denn, Bett, here we go…

**.oOo.**

Azhura


End file.
